The present invention relates generally to building siding, and more particularly, to a reinforced vinyl siding. Vinyl siding is commonly used as exterior siding for homes. It may also be used as exterior siding for buildings and structures of all types.
Vinyl siding is a popular substitute for wood paneling and aluminum siding. It is easily cleaned, and it is resistant to deterioration. It may also be easily installed around windows and doors. Moreover, it may be produced in a variety of shapes and colors by known extrusion and molding processes at a relatively low cost per sheet or panel.
In order to enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, it is known to provide one or more layers or panels of insulating material between the vinyl facing panel and the building structure. Known insulated siding systems exist in many different forms. For instance, it is known to nail large sheets of insulating material to the building structure and then install the siding over the insulating material. Another system places a panel of insulating material in a slot behind the vinyl facing panel. Yet another system pours a foam filler into the back of a vinyl facing panel such that the foam filler conforms to the geometry of the vinyl facing panel.
The present invention is an improvement over each of the aforementioned systems. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a siding unit which is comprised of a reinforcing panel and at least two courses of vinyl siding. Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a siding unit which is comprised of a reinforcing panel and at least 1 course, e.g., 1.5 courses, of vinyl siding. The courses of vinyl siding are preferably formed by one or more facing panels which are comprised of polyvinyl chloride. The reinforcing panel is glued or otherwise laminated to the inside of each course of vinyl siding. The reinforcing panel is preferably comprised of expanded or extruded polystyrene.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.